Espera e Olhos Azuis
by Nati Cardoso
Summary: May 2nd, 1998- Andromeda Tonks sabe, no fundo da sua alma, que ela não vai voltar. Mas como dizer adeus para a sua única filha?


Poucas vezes eu a vi com aquele olhar.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin (sim, minha filha se recusou a abandonar o seu nome de solteira quando se casou.) não era uma garota...

Não, Andromeda. Dora não era mais uma garota.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin não era uma mulher de esperar. Não era de seu feitio ser paciente.

Minha filha era a exuberância em pessoa.

Odiava esperar poções ficarem prontas, plantas crescerem, atrasos de seus amigos. Tudo para ela tinha que ser na hora.

E quando isso não acontecia, era aquele olhar que ela mantinha.

Quando ela era obrigada a não fazer nada, (porque essa era a definição de esperar, aos olhos da minha filha) ela ficava perdida, sem controle e sem noção de que decisões tomar.

Ela até esquecia-se de metamorfosear.

Por isso, quando eu via que seus olhos estavam naturais, naquele curioso tom de azul escuro – idênticos aos que foram um dia os do único homem que eu amei em minha vida. – significava que ela estava esperando.

E isso era definitivamente ruim.

Pelo menos para Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.

Ela aparecera à minha porta as nove horas da noite, enquanto eu ouvia um antigo LP de Ted e lia um livro. Estava vestida com uma capa muito esfarrapada (que eu já vira Remus usar inúmeras vezes), e as botas de couro preferidas dela. O cabelo estava em um tom berrante de cor de rosa, em um comprimento médio, preso ao alto.

Isso me preocupou. Minha filha geralmente não precisava arrumar os cabelos, já que podia deixa-los no comprimento, cor e forma que quisesse a qualquer instante. Ou seja, quando ela fazia algo manualmente com eles, é porque ela tivera tempo para tal.

E Nymphadora Tonks Lupin não era do tipo de pessoa que tinha tempo de sobra.

E os olhos eram azuis, exatamente iguais aos que ela tinha nascido. E na mão direita trazia o cesto de vime, com o pequeno pacotinho azul respirando tranquilamente durante o sono. O seu corpo estava retraído em volta do seu filho, com o braço livre em um ângulo estranho à sua volta, com a varinha em mãos. Eu tive a impressão de que ela estupefaria uma mosca que voasse perto de Teddy.

- Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, 25 anos, metamorfomaga, filha da maior traidora de sangue da família Black e do nascido-trouxa Ted Tonks, casada com Remus John Lupin, Lobisomem, mãe de Teddy Remus Lupin, nascida no dia de maior frio de todos os tempos na Inglaterra. – Ela falou quando eu entreabri a porta.

- Entre, Dora! – Eu disse, tirando a minha filha e meu neto do frio da rua, e colocando-os dentro de casa. Nymphadora colocou o cesto em cima do sofá e despiu a capa, ficando apenas de jeans e camiseta. Caminhou de um lado para o outro na pequena sala, e pegou Teddy no colo, como se aquilo fosse lhe acalmar. – O que aconteceu? Remus te dei...

- Não. – Ela respondeu com rapidez e veemência. – Ele foi lutar. – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e ela embalou Teddy ao pé da lareira. – Harry Potter foi visto em Hogsmead nesta tarde. Ele, Ron e Hermione quase foram pegos por Comensais, mas Aberforth os salvou no último instante, e agora ele entrou em Hogwarts.

- De todos os lugares, Hogwarts? – Eu perguntei em choque. – Com tantas crianças por lá?

- Eu tenho certeza que ele não _escolheu _estabelecer a luta do século no maior centro de bruxos inocentes da Grã-Bretanha. – Ela respondeu com ironia e eu sentei ao seu lado no chão. – Ele certamente entrou para procurar algo, para completar uma missão que Dumbledore lhe deu em vida. Ele comentou algo desse tipo com Remus, no final do ano passado. Mas só conseguiu entrar hoje, e Você-Sabe-Quem descobriu na hora. Mas os alunos daquela organização que eles montaram há dois anos, a Armada de Dumbledore, lembra? Eu comentei com vocês. – Ela me olhou instigante, e eu assenti. – Pois então, eles estavam se organizando lá por dentro também, lutando contra os Carrow e Snape.

- Apoiando Harry Potter de dentro do maior centro de bruxos inocentes da Grã-Bretanha. – Eu repeti as palavras dela, e ela me deu um meio sorriso.

- Merlin sabe como eu tenho orgulho daqueles adolescentes.

- Garanto que se fosse com o seu filho, você não ia sentir nada _perto _de orgulho. – Eu respondi com amargura e ela apenas revirou os olhos.

- Enfim, - Ela continuou, me olhando repreensivamente. – a AD avisou a Ordem e todos mais que eles achavam que poderiam ajudar na luta. Então, Shacklebolt apareceu na nossa casa e levou Remus antes que eu pudesse perceber. – Ela falou com tristeza, e apertou Teddy em seus braços.

Então, eu a abracei pelos ombros, e ela começou a chorar como eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Nem quando ela jurava que ia rodar no exame de transfiguração para o treinamento de aurores. Nem quando a sua primeira carta de Hogwarts fora extraviada e ela achou que não era uma bruxa boa o suficiente para entrar na melhor escola de magia da Europa. Nem quando Sirius Black morreu, e ela achava que a culpa era sua. Nem nas, aproximadamente, 1438 vezes que Remus a rejeitou. Nem quando Remus a deixou, grávida e completamente indefesa. Nem quando eu fui levar a carta de despedida de Ted para ela (ele sabia que nunca ia conseguir ir embora se olhasse para o rosto de sua filha grávida de seis meses.).

Eu nunca tinha visto Nymphadora Tonks Lupin chorar daquele jeito.

- Ele foi embora, mãe. – Ela murmurou entre soluços. – Ele foi lutar.

- Ele foi em busca de um mundo melhor. Para vocês. Para você, ele e, principalmente, para Teddy.

- Mas e se ele não... – Ela parecia incapaz de proferir as palavras e abraçou o filho mais uma vez.

- Remus é um bom homem. E um bruxo extraordinário. – Eu apertei os ombros dela com mais força, e estalei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Ele nunca fez nada que te envergonhasse, não é? – Eu perguntei e ela piscou indecisa.

- É que... É tão difícil imaginar que foi a última vez que eu possivelmente vi o único homem que amei há meia hora. – Ela soluçou. – E Teddy? Como ele vai viver se não conhecer o pai?

- Ele vai voltar, Nymphadora. – Eu falei com autoridade e ela apenas assentiu fracamente. – Vocês vão acabar juntos.

- Quem me garante?

- Eu sou sua mãe, garota. E mães sempre têm razão. – Eu sorri para ela, que tentou fracamente me corresponder.

Então, ela colocou o filho no cesto de vime e o deixou ao seu lado, embalando-o levemente, e murmurando coisas em seu ouvido. Às vezes ele ria preguiçosamente, às vezes se espreguiçava, e às vezes abria os olhos e piscava, quase como se estivesse entendendo sua mãe.

Então, ela finalmente parou de mexer no filho e começou a bater os calcanhares no chão ritmadamente, esfregar as unhas na calça jeans, no linóleo do chão, na calça jeans, no vime da cesta. Começou a coçar o nariz. Começou a coçar a cabeça e a refazer o rabo de cavalo inúmeras vezes.

Então, eu joguei o livro no chão e o som do baque me deu um espasmo de dor, quase tanto quando o que eu teria que fazer a seguir.

- Vá, Nymphadora. – Eu me abaixei da cadeira de balanço onde estava e peguei Teddy no colo. Ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber que eu tinha falado algo significativo, e levantou-se na hora.

- Do que você está falando? – Ela perguntou, com os olhos vidrados no filho.

- Vá. – Eu repeti e ela meneou a cabeça. – Vá. Se é lá que o seu coração está, então é lá que você tem que estar também.

- Eu não posso! – Ela falou mecanicamente, apesar de seus olhos estarem brilhando pela primeira vez na noite.

- Você é uma auror, minha filha. – Eu dei-lhe um sorriso condescendente e ela tirou Teddy dos meus braços, apertando-o instintivamente. – Você é uma das garotas mais inteligentes, corajosas e brilhantes no que faz que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer.

- Isso vindo da bruxa que foi curandeira chefe do St. Mungus por quase vinte anos. – Ela retorquiu com ironia, mas eu podia jurar que um sorriso verdadeiro começara a se desenhar nos seus lábios.

- Exatamente. – Eu respondi e beijei a sua testa. – Você tem que ir. Eu não fui mulher o suficiente para entrar nesta briga quando eu era jovem.

- Não se preocupe, a Nobre Casa dos Black teve participantes o suficiente enfiados nisso.

- Mas eu me arrependo. – Eu desabafei, e senti uma umidade atípica nos meus olhos. – Eu deveria ter lutado enquanto podia. Eu deveria ter ajudado a Ordem.

- Mas você ajudou, mãe! – Ela respondeu com ultraje. - Você acolheu Harry na fuga dos Sete Potter, você me apoiou quando eu decidi entrar na organização. – Ela suspirou. – E o mais importante: você casou com papai. Isso certamente significa algo, no tempo em que os casais eram definidos por contrato aos treze anos de idade. – Eu dei-lhe um fraco sorriso e ela beijou o meu rosto, antes de apertar Teddy contra o seu peito mais uma vez.

- Eu penso tanto em Harry Potter e como ele foi tragado nisso tudo tão cedo. Eu penso em Sirius, que passou tanto tempo em Azkaban por um crime que não cometeu. Eu penso tanto em Remus, que perdeu todos os amigos em uma única semana e só teve de volta um, doze anos depois. Eu penso tanto em James Potter, que encarou Você-Sabe-Quem com apenas uma varinha. Eu penso tanto em Lily Potter, que o encarou sem varinha nenhuma, e com apenas dois passos, se sacrificou pelo único filho e acabou salvando todo o mundo bruxo... – quando eu percebi, estava com o rosto completamente molhado.

- Mãe... – Ela tentou me interromper e eu levantei um dedo.

- Não, Nymphadora, eu preciso falar. – Eu suspirei e ela esperou. – Eu podia ter feito. Mas na época me pareceu tão errado, me colocar no meio de uma guerra, com uma filha pequena para criar, depois de tanto sofrimento para aceitar o que o meu coração me dizia. A simples perspectiva de deixar você e o seu pai me matava por dentro. – Ela secou as minhas pálpebras com o polegar e depois voltou a olhar para o filho, com uma expressão de quem olha para um cofre cheio de ouro. – E é por isso que você tem que ir. Seu marido está lá. Suas _crenças _estão lá. Você precisa fazer o que eu não tive coragem. – Eu suspirei mais uma vez, e ela me encarava atenta. – Você é o maior motivo de orgulho na minha vida, Dora. Eu amo você mais do que eu amei qualquer pessoa na minha vida, e eu sei que se você ficar aqui, parada, esperando por algo que pode ou não dar certo, você nunca vai conseguir ser completamente feliz consigo mesma.

- Mas Teddy... – Ela fechou as sobrancelhas e diminuiu a distancia entre o filho.

- Ele vai entender.

- Como ele vai entender que eu o deixei para ficar com o pai dele? Como ele vai entender que eu _preferi _o pai dele? – Ela perguntou com aflição.

- Você entenderia. – Eu respondi com simplicidade. – E ele é seu filho. Não vai ser igual a você, obviamente, mas se ele tiver um pingo da sua compaixão e da tranquilidade de Remus, ele vai entender que você está fazendo isso por todos. E especialmente para ele.

- Você acha que ele vai sentir orgulho? – Ela perguntou incerta, os olhos azuis não deixando por um segundo o rosto de Teddy.

- Eu tenho certeza. Como o céu é azul e como Dumbledore não era certo da cabeça. – Eu sorri para ela. – E eu tenho um bom pressentimento de que Harry vai ganhar essa parada. –Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Quero dizer, o garoto já sobreviveu a uma Avada Kedavra! O que pode derrubá-lo então? – Ela sorriu fracamente e eu a abracei.

Eu não queria deixa-la ir. Eu não podia. Era contra tudo o que uma mãe sente.

Você acha que tudo o que falam sobre a maternidade é lindo, mas na realidade, a maioria das coisas é bobagem. Ser mãe é algo muito maior. É olhar para aquela criança nascida no inverno de 1973 e para a mulher adulta nesta primavera de 1998 e ainda sentir o mesmo amor incondicional. A mesma vontade de trancar em uma caixa e não deixar nada de ruim acontecer.

Quase como uma boneca de porcelana.

Mas Nymphadora Tonks Lupin definitivamente não era uma boneca de porcelana.

E eu não poderia conviver comigo mesma se a deixasse trancada dentro de casa.

Eu amava a minha filha o suficiente para deixa-la ir, mesmo que isso me dilacerasse por dentro.

Ficamos nos braços uma da outra por alguns minutos, apenas com o som de nossas respirações, e, eventualmente, dos nossos soluços. Quando finalmente nos separamos, tentei pegar o meu neto de seus braços, mas ela fechou as mãos em punho. Beijei cada um de seus dedos por uma última vez, e ela me entregou Teddy, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sinto muito, meu bem. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido do nenê, que dormia tranquilamente. – Eu amo você. Eu espero que, quando você saiba do que eu fiz hoje, você entenda e me perdoe. Eu amo você. Eu amo muito você. Mais do que você possa imaginar. – Ela beijou cada parte de pele exposta que o bebê tinha, e me beijou no rosto novamente, antes de olhar para Teddy pela ultima vez, suspirando. – Como eu vou fazer isso?

- Se concentre, Nymphadora. Você é uma ótima bruxa. Nada e nem ninguém vai te derrubar.

- Se, por um acaso, - Ela começou a chorar copiosamente. – for você quem contará para ele o que aconteceu essa noite, por favor, diga para ele que eu o amava muito.

- Eu digo. – Eu a acompanhei no choro.

- E que Remus o amava muito. – Ela acrescentou e buscou algo no bolso da capa velha. Era um relógio de ouro. – Quando ele completar 17 anos, faça uma festa. – Ela falou, com o coração partido ao olhar para o filho sem saber se poderia estar lá e eu quase implorei para ela ficar. – E se Harry sobreviver, peça para ele entregar isto a Teddy. – Ela deixou o relógio em cima da mesa. - Era de Remus, e ele pediu o mesmo. – Eu assenti, incapaz de falar. Ela mirou para a ponta das botas por alguns instantes e piscou, lembrando-se de algo. Levantou a sua mão esquerda e tirou o modesto anel de noivado que usava com a sua aliança, de ouro forjado por duendes e um pequeno diamante no centro. – Entregue isso para ele quando ele for pedir alguém em casamento. E se certifique que a moça valha a pena. - Ela pediu em um tom brincalhão. – Eu sei que é modesto, mas foi o que o pai dele teve condições de me dar, e foi o suficiente para mim. É a única relíquia de família que nós temos. – Eu assenti mais uma vez e ela secou os olhos ao som do relógio cuco, que marcou 11 horas.

- Você precisa ir. Eles precisam de você lá. – Cada vez que eu a mandava embora, uma pequena faca com dez mil _crucio_ me fincava, e, apenas ao mirar nos olhos azuis de Ted, eu tinha vontade de trancar todas as portas da casa.

- Eu sei. – Ela suspirou e beijou o filho pela última vez. – Essa é provavelmente a coisa mais difícil que eu vou ter que fazer em toda a minha vida. – Ela falou com tristeza e eu ergui uma mão para o seu cabelo, puxando o rabicó e deixando os cabelos berrantes caírem sobre seus ombros.

- Por favor? – Eu pedi, suplicante. Ela me deu um meio sorriso e fechou os olhos, deixando o cabelo crescer até a metade das costas em um tom chocolate, exatamente igual ao que era o meu, deixou a ponta do nariz ficar um pouco mais arrebitada, igual ao de Narcissa, o queixo mais redondo, como era o da mãe de Ted, e as sobrancelhas curvas, como eram as de Bellatrix.

Se fosse para eu me despedir da minha única filha, teria que ser como ela realmente era.

- Como eu posso estar pedindo para você ir embora? – Eu perguntei, ao passar a mão direita pelos seus cabelos idênticos aos meus.

- Você é uma mãe realmente às avessas. – Ela respondeu entre risadas tristonhas. – Eu amo vocês, lembre-se disso sempre.

- Você tem que voltar para casa, Nymphadora. Mantenha isso em mente. – Eu pedi imperativamente, e ela apenas sorriu com tristeza no rosto.

- Eu preciso ir, senão eu não consigo mais. – ela falou com urgência e tomou o caminho da porta.

- Dora? – Eu chamei e ela virou-se com ansiedade. – Por favor?

O que adiantava eu pedir para ela se tornar igual ao que nasceu se a filha que eu amava era a garota mais especial do mundo todo? Ela apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos, deixando os cabelos se encurtarem e assumirem o tom mais berrante de cor de rosa possível, repicado para todos os lados.

- Exatamente. – Ela apenas deu de ombros e olhou pela última vez para Teddy, correndo para rua para aparatar. – Adeus.

- Até logo. – Ela respondeu com simplicidade.

Mas não antes de bater sem querer com o cotovelo em um vaso que ficava perto da porta, deixando cair no chão e espatifando-se em mil pedaços, exatamente ao lado de onde a sua capa esfarrapada ficara esquecida.

Eu apertei Teddy contra meus braços, sabendo intimamente que nunca mais veríamos aquela garota perfeita novamente.

Então, recolhi todos os cacos de porcelana e os coloquei dentro de uma caixa, juntamente com as vestes esquecidas, e guardei no armário do antigo quarto dela, para que cada vez que eu sentisse saudade da minha única filha, eu pudesse olhar para aquelas coisas completamente estragadas e lembrar de como a minha filha era maravilhosa, em todas as maneiras concebíveis.


End file.
